Lithium microbatteries includes reactive elements, in particular an anode which is typically formed from lithiated components. Metal lithium reacts rapidly to exposure to atmospheric elements such as oxygen, nitrogen or water vapor, which could result in accelerated aging of the microbattery. Consequently, protection of the reactive elements is utilized.
Microbatteries are thus typically provided with a protection envelope that is sufficiently tight with respect to the atmosphere and compatible with the layers used in the microbattery to prevent leakage. However, so that the microbattery can make electrical contact with other electronic components, contact or battery terminal pads are present on a surface of the microbattery. The integrity of the protection envelope about the contact or battery terminal pads may be compromised in conventional designs, permitting an undesirable amount of environmental contact with the reactive elements of the battery. Also, such conventional designs typically consume an undesirable amount of surface area so as to make space for the contact or battery terminal pads.
New designs of microbatteries are therefore desirable.